Before the Storm
by x.Chi-chan.x
Summary: The hosts are bored, Honey sempai has an idea, Tamaki is curious about the weather, and everyone find something intresting that they didn't know about... until now!
1. Chapter 1

Just a story that I created out of boredom... Anyways, ENJOY!!!

* * *

Today was an ordinary day like any other had been at Ouran Academy. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and as usual the host club was… well… you know… hosting (big surprise). It was 3:30p.m so the hosts were done entertaining their customers and finished the meeting, so now they were just relaxing and goofing off. Kyoya was writing in his mysterious black book as usual, Honey was eating cake with his bunny while Mori was wiping the crumbs off of his shirt, Tamaki was pestering Haruhi and the twins were doing… nothing!? How strange, it's not like them to be doing nothing! And why are they sitting like that?

They have been sitting in that same position ever since the Host Club was open for business. They are sitting on the, overly expensive yet just as comfortable, red satin love seat with a glint in their golden brown eyes. And they had suspiciously evil smiles crawling across their pale, yet very handsome, faces. Unfortunately Tamaki just so happened to have noticed their strange behaviour and expressions. In fact, they have had that same expression on their faces ever since they got to school.

'_Why are Hikaru and Kaoru acting so strangely today?' thought Tamaki. 'And what is up with those looks on… their…! Wait a minute! If I know those looks anywhere they must be…' _

Everyone else had realised how they had been acting ever since this morning, all except for the host king himself. And being the idiot that Tamaki is, (no offence) he only just realised the twin's strange behaviour right at the end of the Host Club meeting.

Tamaki now had a very worried look on his gorgeous face. And whenever this happened, he would start jumping to the strangest conclusions that he could think.

'_What are those two shady twins planning this time? I hope they're not planning on harassing my precious daughter, Haruhi.'_

Tamaki now had a very horrified look on his face just at the thought of what those two might do to Haruhi. I won't go into detail on what's filming in Tamaki's mind theatre; you can figure that out for yourself.

"AHHH, what if they do… and then… or maybe they'll… AHHH! I won't allow this!!! DADDY SAYS NOOOO!!!!!" he shouted, throwing a fit while glaring at the twins as if he was going to murder them, which he might do one day. This made the twins smirk even more now.

"Hey sempai, what are you screaming about this time?" asked Haruhi, giving him a puzzled look.

"Oh… err… um… why nothing, everything is absolutely perfect eh-heh." He stuttered. Haruhi gave him a strange look before shrugging it off and walking away.

After Haruhi was the perfect distance away from the scene, the Hitachiin twins had moved from their position and started walking over to Tamaki.

"Hey boss!" the twins hollered as they walked across the room to him.

'_OH NO! I knew this was going to happen!'_ thought Tamaki as shock struck him when he heard his name being called.

"Have you heard the weather report this morning?" they said in sync with each other as they're smirks grew larger.

"Huh?" Tamaki wasn't expecting that kind of question from them. "No, why do you ask?" asked the blonde, his voice now filled with fear and concern.

"Well we heard that there was going to be a thunder storm later on today." whispered Hikaru, looking over his shoulder to see if Haruhi could hear them. "And we wanted to know if you would be the one to comfort Haruhi and then tell her how you really feel about her." Kaoru finished in a hushed tone. Tamaki started to wonder if they had told him about the storm on purpose to help him get closer to Haruhi.

'_Hmm, maybe they aren't so bad after all.'_ thought Tamaki, his face lightening up a bit. But his thoughts were cut off as the twins continued with they're 'plan'.

"But if you chicken out then we'll have her all to ourselves and we'll be the ones comforting her." They said together, now slightly sniggering.

Finally, Tamaki understood their plan. _'Now I see what they're up to! They want to try and molest Haruhi!' _thought Tamaki, now filled up with rage and was about to explode like a volcano. "WELL DADDY WON'T ALLOW IT!!!' shouted the blond finally letting loose his anger.

On the other side of the room, away from the crazy ranting host king, Haruhi was currently talking to Mori, which was odd seeing as he doesn't talk a lot. But Haruhi continued anyway. But she was interrupted when she heard someone calling out her name. She could smell the sugar from a mile away so it was pretty obvious who the person was.

"Hey Haru-chan~!" a certain small senior sang as he jumped on her back.

"Huh? Honey-sempai what are you doing? Can you please get off of my back?" Haruhi asked, her back now starting to hurt from carrying the boy.

"I came over to ask if you guys wanted to play hide and seek." said the candy-loving senior with a huge smile on his face, hoping that they would fall for his cuteness and say yes.

Knowing Mori he was definitely going to say yes, seeing as he goes along with most of Honey's ideas. He does really care for him after all.

"Well... I'm not a... big fan of hide and seek so... I think I'll pass on that offer. Besides I need to get home soon." Haruhi stammered hoping that Honey would let this one slide.

"B-but Haru-chan it wouldn't be the same without you." Honey pouted, looking like he was about to cry.

"Yeah Haruhi" Two familiar voices said in unison. "It just wouldn't be the same without you." And before she knew it, the twins were wrapping their arms around her waist and neck.

"Uh, guys? How did you two get all the way over here so fast?" Haruhi asked, very confused at the twins' speed.

"That's not important right now. But we came over to suggest that ALL of us should play Hide and Seek." said Hikaru as he finally let go of Haruhi's neck.

"Hey that's a great idea Hika-chan!" Honey-sempai agreed as he bounced up and down excitedly.

"I think I'll pass on this one guys." Kyoya said bluntly before turning back to his notebook.

"Aw, but mummy-dear! It won't be the same without you!" the host king whined, putting on his little pout and puppy-dog eyes.

"I said, I think I'll pass." Kyoya replied rather harshly, giving the blonde idiot a look of annoyance.

"Yes dear." Tamaki replied quietly, shuddering at the piercing look in the Shadow king's eyes.

"I can see who wears the pants in their relationship." Hikaru joked.

Koaru chuckled a bit before stopping. "But anyway," He announced "Let the games begin."

* * *

Second chapter coming soon!!! Reviews, Comments, Critiques, Ideas are welcome. But no flames 'cuz that's just mean.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey boss!" shouted the twins simultaneously. "Why don't you go first?" they both finished, slight smirks plastered onto their rosy lips.

'_Me? Go first? I know what they're up to! They just want to drag Haruhi into a closet while I'm not looking and try to... OH GOD!!! THE MERE THOUGHT OF IT IS TERRIFYING!!!'_

But as he turned around to protest, the whole room was empty, except for Kyoya. Now the race was on.

"Where the heck did everyone go?" Tamaki asked, a little surprised at how fast everyone was.

"The game is called Hide and Seek. So it's kind of obvious that they all went to hide. So that means that you have to seek them. Get the idea now?" Kyoya bluntly stated.

"I already knew that! Geez, don't you think that was a little harsh? Why are you being so cruel all of a sudden?" Tamaki questioned the Shadow king's sudden attitude change.

"Life's cruel Tamaki, so you'd better snap out of your little fairy tale dream land and get used to it." Kyoya retaliated. It was as if he actually wanted the blond host king to become an actual Emo kid.

"Well sorry if I want to live happily. What's the matter with you Kyoya? Is something going on at home?" Tamaki was really concerned with Kyoya's hate filled attitude.

All Kyoya did was sigh. "Yeah, there's been a lot going on and I haven't had a chance to tell anyone about it. Sorry about that." Kyoya shut his note book and stood up to leave. "I'm going to head home now. See you tomorrow."

"Wait, Kyoya. You know you don't always have to keep everything to yourself. If something's on your mind, all you have to do is tell me, OK?" the blond was wearing his genuine smile which reassured Kyoya, telling him that it was alright.

Before Kyoya reached out his hand to grab the door handle, he stopped and turned around to face Tamaki. "Actually I do have one thing to say before I leave."

"Really, and what's that Kyoya?"

"Go out there and find Haruhi before the twins get her. She's where most of our money comes from." Kyoya stated before stepping aside to let the host king charge out of the door.

"AH! How could I forget Haruhi!!!" shrieked the blond teen whilst running down the hallway to find the nearest closet.

Kyoya chuckled. "Idiot." was all he said before closing the door behind him and heading the opposite way from Tamaki to go home.

* * *

Meanwhile, on what feels like the other side of the school, Haruhi was being dragged along by the Hitachiin brothers. But suddenly, they stopped and to their right. They were now facing what looks to be like a closet. And with one swift movement, they opened the doors and shoved Haruhi into the slightly cramped space.

"Here's your hiding place Haruhi." Hikaru smirked.

"And be sure not to make any loud noises, otherwise the boss will find you." Kaoru added. And with that, they closed the doors on her.

"Uh, guys I really don't want to be in here. May I please come out?" Haruhi called, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

But there was no answer.

"Guys!?" she called out again.

There was still no answer.

She got up and tried to open the door. But they locked it.

"Hey guys! Let me out of here!" she hollered whilst banging on the closet door in her desperate attempt to try and get out.

There was a sudden rumbling noise. Could it be...?

Haruhi was starting to freak out. She needed to find a way out of here somehow. She sat down in the corner of the closet, desperately trying to think of a plan.

Another rumbling noise came, only this time; it kept on repeating itself, getting louder and louder with every rumble.

After a few minutes of being in deep thought, Haruhi came to a conclusion.

"I'm stuck in here until morning, aren't I?" she said, sadness filling her voice, tears welling up in her dark brown eyes.

Then there was a loud crackling noise.

Haruhi jumped at the sudden outburst and buried her face in her small hands.

"Tamaki-sempai." She whispered. "Where are you now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tamaki rushed down the corridor as if he was a sports car on the free way. He was so desperate to find Haruhi. He couldn't bear the thought of her huddled up in a corner with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly there was loud crackling sound, and a flash of bright light coming from outside the large window. Tamaki screeched to a halt, amethyst eyes widening at the horror that he felt growing inside.

'_Oh no, the storm's already arrived.'_

Nothing but fear could be seen on the blond teen's pale face. He wasn't sure how he felt at that very moment in time. His emotions were a mixture of sad, angry and heartbroken.

He was sad because he hadn't found Haruhi yet. He was angry because the twins were the ones that dragged her away from him. And he was heartbroken because he couldn't do anything about the storm.

'_Poor Haruhi, she must be petrified right now. If only I knew where you were, I would be able to protect you.'_

He couldn't take it anymore. His feelings were overflowing. He had to find her.

"Where are you Haruhi!?" Tamaki hollered hoping that she was nearby.

Then he heard a small whimper. He turned on his heel to face in the direction the sound came from. On his right was a closet that was being blocked by a chair.

"Haruhi, are you in there?" he called again to see if he would get a response.

"Sempai, is that you?" a frightened little voice sounded from the large doors.

"Don't worry Haruhi; I'll get you out of there!" And with one swift movement, Tamaki removed the chair and swung the doors wide open. There, he saw the heartbreaking scene. Haruhi was huddled in a corner by herself, tears streaming down her pale face. She was so white she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Thank goodness you're OK." Tamaki offered his hand to the small frame that was Haruhi.

There was another crack of thunder, causing Haruhi to jumped bolt right out of the closet and cling to her sempai.

"It's OK. You're not alone anymore." He whispered reassuringly, wrapping his arms around her protectively. Then a thought struck him."Where are the twins?" he asked, just noticing that they surprisingly weren't in the closet with her.

"I-I don't know. They just left after shoving me in there." Haruhi stuttered, still clinging to Tamaki.

"Those bastards are going to pay for what they did to you." He now had a menacing look plastered onto his face.

"Hey sempai, let's just forget about it, OK?" Haruhi's voice was barely audible, but Tamaki just about heard her.

"But what they just did was unforgivable. I won't allow them to treat you like that."Tamaki held her closer, as if she was a precious jewel that was irreplaceable.

"Don't worry sempai; we'll get them back somehow." Haruhi sounded a lot better than before and she managed to regain some of her cool. "Hey sempai, can we go back to the club room? I forgot my bag and my camera for photography class."

"Sure." Tamaki the released Haruhi from his grip and they made their way back to the club room, hand in hand.

But what they didn't know was that someone was watching them from around the corner.

"See Takashi, I told you that my plan would work." whispered Honey.

"Hn" Mori said with a small smile gracing his tanned lips.

"Let's go home. I want to eat my strawberry cake that you bought me." And with that, he hopped onto Mori's back and they made their way down the corridor to head home.

* * *

As they neared their destination, Tamaki and Haruhi heard something. It couldn't have been the storm because that ended a few minutes ago. What was it making those odd noises? They moved closer to the club room, only to find out that it was coming from the other side of the doors.

There was a lot of moaning and heavy breathing. It sounded like two people were having a make out session. This crossed both Tamaki's and Haruhi's mind which caused them both to blush.

"What do you suppose it is?" Tamaki asked, curious to find out but a little frightened at the same time.

"I'm not sure. Let's find out. But keep your voice down." whispered Haruhi, her hand out at the ready to open the door.

She lightly placed her small hand on the door handle, turned it slightly, and carefully inched the door open.

There they both saw a sight that was a little disturbing. Hikaru was hovering over Kaoru who was pinned against the tiled floor. And they were... well they were...

MAKING OUT???

Both Tamaki and Haruhi were shocked at what they were seeing. Haruhi snapped out of her trance and looked to her left. There, on a table, she saw her bag with her camera on top. She slowly tip-toed towards the two objects and picked them both up. She slung her bag on her shoulders and switched her camera on, angling it to get a good shot of the two Hitachiin lovebirds. And with a flash of the camera, she snapped a picture of them, then grabbed Tamaki's hand and zoomed out of the door, slamming it shut behind them.

"Told you we'd get them back."Haruhi smirked.

"Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tamaki chuckled, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Post it all over our website?" Haruhi replied with the same evil glint her eyes.

"You bet."

And with that, they rushed off down the corridor to find the nearest computer room.

* * *

On the other side of the door, the twins were both sitting up with puzzled looks on their faces.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked curiously, looking at the door.

"I... don't know." Was all Hikaru could say, also looking at the door in confusion.

* * *

It was the next day and the twins came into the club room only to find everyone, including the guests, huddled around a computer.

"Hey guys, what are you all getting so worked up about?" the asked simultaneously. They leaned over to look at the computer screen only to see something that made them look mortified.

"It looks like your secret has just been revealed." said Kyoya with a smirk. _'This will defiantly bring in the cash.'_

And for the rest of the day, they were mobbed by crazy fan girls.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed my fic ^-^ Sorry if it seemed amatuer and/or lame. Reviews, Comments, Ideas, and Critiques are welcome. But no flames 'cuz that's just mean.


End file.
